List of Code Lyoko DVDs
''Code Lyoko'' has been released on DVD several times. This page is a List of Code Lyoko DVDs. Funimation released several Code Lyoko DVD sets for the English market. Universal Studios did the same for the French market. These were in installments, culminating in a release of the first season. Basic DVDs In 2011, Moonscoop released the first 4 seasons on DVD, for the English market. Season 1 was released on November 30th, 2011. Season 2 was released on December 5th. Season 3 was released on December 12th, and Season 4 was released on December 11th. A compilation set of the first 4 seasons was released on December 19th. These DVDs had no extra features. These are encoded for region 1, NTSC. These were all manufactured by CreateSpace. Cl box.jpg Cl season 1.jpg Cl season 2.jpg Cl season 3.png Cl season 4.jpg French Market Seasonal DVDs Season 1 Part 1 Season 1 Part 1 was the first of the seasonal DVDs for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "Teddygozilla" * "Seeing Is Believing" * "Holiday in the Fog" * "Log Book" * "Big Bug" * "Cruel Dilemma" * "Image Problem" * "End of Take" * "Satellite" * "The Girl of the Dreams" * "Plagued" * "Swarming Attack" * "Just in Time" Season 1 Part 2 Season 1 Part 2 was the second seasonal DVD for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "The Trap" * "Laughing Fit" * "Claustrophobia" * "Amnesia" * "Killer Music" * "Frontier" * "The Robots" * "Zero Gravity Zone" * "Routine" * "Rock Bottom?" * "Ghost Channel" * "Code: Earth" * "False Start" Season 2 Part 1 Season 2 Part 1 was the third seasonal DVD for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "New Order" * "Uncharted Territory" * "Exploration" * "A Great Day" * "Mister Pück" * "Saint Valentine's Day" * "Final Mix" * "Missing Link" * "The Chips Are Down" * "Marabounta" * "Common Interest" * "Temptation" * "A Bad Turn" Season 2 Part 2 Season 2 Part 2 was the fourth seasonal DVD for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "Attack of the Zombies" * "Ultimatum" * "A Fine Mess" * "''X.A.N.A.'s Kiss''" * "Vertigo" * "Cold War" * "Déjà Vu" * "Tip-Top Shape" * "Is Anybody Out There?" * "Franz Hopper" * "Contact" * "Revelation" * "The Key" Season 3 Season 3 was the fifth seasonal DVD for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. This was the only season not to be released in installments for the French market. Episodes: * "Straight to Heart" * "Lyoko Minus One" * "Tidal Wave" * "False Lead" * "Aelita" * "The Pretender" * "The Secret" * "Temporary Insanity" * "Sabotage" * "Nobody in Particular" * "Triple Trouble" * "Double Trouble" * "Final Round" Season 4 Part 1 Season 4 Part 1 was the sixth seasonal DVD for the French market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "William Returns" * "Double Take" * "Opening Act" * "Wreck Room" * "Skidbladnir" * "Maiden Voyage" * "Crash Course" * "Replika" * "I'd Rather Not Talk About It" * "Hot Shower" * "The Lake" * "''Lost at Sea''" * "Lab Rat" Season 4 Part 2 Season 4 Part 2 was the 7th seasonal DVD for the French Market. It's encoded for region 2, PAL. It has 3 disks. Episodes: * "Bragging Rights" * "Dog Day Afternoon" * "A Lack of Goodwill" * "Distant Memory" * "Hard Luck" * "Guided Missile" * "Kadic Bombshell" * "Canine Conundrum" * "A Space Oddity" * "Cousins Once Removed" * "Music To Soothe the Savage Beast" * "Wrong Exposure" * "Bad Connection" * "Cold Sweat" * "Down to Earth" * "Fight to the Finish" * "Echoes" * Bonus Episode: "''X.A.N.A. Awakens''" Universal Packages Like how Funimation released DVD sets of 4 episodes for the English market, Universal Studios released similar packages for the French market. These aren't as well known as their English counterpart, so information is limited. Sauras - Tu Grader Un Secret? "Sauras - Tu Grader Un Secret?", aka "Can You Keep A Secret?" was the first French Code Lyoko DVD. Its special features include profiles of the Lyoko Warriors, a clip from "''False Start''", and a virtual tour of both Kadic Academy and the Desert Sector. It is encoded for region 2, PAL. Episodes: * "Teddygozilla" * "Holiday in the Fog" * "Big Bug" * "End of Take" College Kadic: Danger Imediat College Kadic: Danger Imediat, literally "Kadic School: Immediate Danger" was the second Code Lyoko DVD for the French market. Its special features include profiles of the Lyoko Warriors, the Holomap, a satellite view of Kadic, a trailer for Season 2, and a karaoke version of the French version of School Is Out. It is encoded for region 2, PAL. Episodes: * "Satellite" * "Claustrophobia" * "Zero Gravity Zone" * "Log Book" 2-Disk Package Universal and Antefilms also released a box set of "Sauras - Tu Grader Un Secret?" and "College Kadic: Danger Imediat" for the French market. The technical notes are the same, as are the features and episodes. The Complete First Season The Complete First Season was released on September 12th 2006 by Funimation for the English market. In order to fit the content on 3 DVDs, the episodes were out of order, for better compression. Following the release of this DVD box, Moonscoop announced Season 2. It is encoded for region 1, NTSC. Box Teaser "TOTAL DEVASTATION IS APPROACHING EARTH AND THE PARALLEL UNIVERSE OF LYOKO. X.A.N.A., a powerfully destructive virus from the virtual realm has infected our planet's Super Computer. The existence of both worlds now rests in the hands of four kids who are students on earth and supernatural heroes in Lyoko. With the mysterious Aelita as their only guide, they must overcome swarms of monsters, sinister deceptions and impossible odds to restore prosperity. Hang on for a 26-EPISODE thrill ride and a never-before-seen final battle that will determine the ultimate fate of Lyoko and Earth!" Disc 1 (Odd Disc) *''Zero Gravity Zone'' *''Big Bug'' *''Holiday in the Fog'' *''Claustrophobia'' *''Teddygozilla'' *''Seeing Is Believing'' *''End of Take'' *''Killer Music'' *''Plagued'' Disc 2 (Ulrich Disc) *''Image Problem'' *''Ghost Channel'' *''Swarming Attack'' *''Log Book'' *''The Robots'' *''Routine'' *''Frontier'' *''Rock Bottom?'' *''The Girl of the Dreams'' Disc 3 (Yumi Disc) *''Laughing Fit'' *''Amnesia'' *''Satellite'' *''The Trap'' *''Cruel Dilemma'' *''Code: Earth'' *''False Start'' *''Just in Time'' *''Extra: Sector Five Presentation'' (Demonstration in the form of a trailer including several scenes from Sector Five that includes the names of parts of the sector.) *''Extra: Profiles'' (Series of short sequences that show the weapons, powers, and skills of the Lyoko Warriors, Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, and X.A.N.A.'s monsters.) *''Extra: Holomap'' (Shows a map of the towers from the sector of your choice. You can get info on any one that was activated in Season 1) *''Extra: Season 2'' (You can see sequences involving any of the three vehicles in action. You can also see the Season 2 opening and several other scenes.) *''Extra: Trailers'' (Still advertisements for Lyoko toys and trailers for three DVDs that are not Lyoko related.) Funimation Packages X.A.N.A. Unleashed X.A.N.A. Unleashed was the first Code Lyoko DVD for the English market, released by Funimation. It has a random sampling of Season 1 episodes. Its extra features include profiles of Jeremie, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi. The extras also include sneak peeks of the Vehicles and Season 2 characters, a karaoke version of A World Without Danger in English and French, and previews of Braceface, Music, Movies, and Mayhem, Yu-Gi-Oh!, and Redwall. It is encoded for region 1, NTSC. Episodes: * "Teddygozilla" * "Holiday in the Fog" * "Big Bug" * "Claustrophobia" * "Zero Gravity Zone" Music, Movies, and Mayhem Music, Movies, and Mayhem was the second DVD release, also a Funimation release. It was released on December 20th, 2005. It had a map of every Tower activated on the DVD's episodes. It contained profiles of Sissi, Nicholas, Herb, Kiwi, and Jim. It also had a karaoke version of the English version of A World Without Danger and a preview of X.A.N.A. Possessed. It is encoded for region 1, NTSC. It contained the following episodes: * "''Seeing Is Believing''" * "''End of Take''" * "''Plagued''" * "''Killer Music''" X.A.N.A. Possessed X.A.N.A. Possessed was the third DVD release, also by Funimation. It was released on March 14, 2006. It was also a compilation of random season 1 episodes. Its special features are a recreation of the Holomap, a preview of Sector Five, and profiles of the Monsters. It is encoded for region 1, NTSC. Episodes: *"''Log Book''" *"''Image Problem''" *"''Swarming Attack''" *"''The Robots''" *"''Ghost Channel''" Sector 5 Mystery Sector 5 Mystery 'was the fourth and last DVD released by Funimation on November 28, 2006. It is the first volume for Season 2 and it contains the first five episodes of Season 2. No special features were included, but a preview of the next DVD was given. It was going to be called "Missing Link", which includes the next four or five episodes. Since then, no other DVDs have been released by Funimation and they haven't released it on DVD after the promo preview. It is NTSC, region 1, encoded. Episodes: * "New Order" * "Uncharted Territory" * "Exploration" * "A Great Day" * "[[Mister Pück (episode)|''Mister Pück]]" Region 4 DVDs These DVDs were released for the English section of the region 4 market by Beyond Home Entertainment. Like most of the Funimation packages, these only included small subsets of random season 1 episodes. These were mainly released in Australia and New Zealand, though they can be found in southeast Asia. X.A.N.A. Unleashed '''X.A.N.A. Unleashed is the most well known of the region 4 DVDs. It is PAL, region 4 encoded. It was released on March 7th, 2007. Episodes: * "Teddygozilla" * "''Seeing Is Believing''" * "Holiday in the Fog" * "Log Book" Movies, Music + Mayhem Movies, Music + Mayhem was also released on March 7th, 2007. It is region 4 PAL encoded. Episodes: * "Big Bug" * "Cruel Dilemma" * "Image Problem" * "End of Take" X.A.N.A. Possessed X.A.N.A. Possessed was released on June 6th, 2007. It is region 4 PAL encoded. Episodes: * "Satellite" * "The Girl of the Dreams" * "Plagued" * "Swarming Attack" Spanish Market Seasonal DVDs Several seasonal DVD sets were distributed by Warner Brothers for the European Spanish speaking market. They are Region 2 PAL encoded. They have European Spanish and English language tracks. Seasons 1-4 were released in this manner. Each set is divided into volumes. Seasons 1 and 2 are divided into 6 volumes each. Season 3 is 3 volumes, and Season 4 is two abnormally large volumes. CodeLyokoSpanishSeason1.jpg CodeLyokoSeason2Spanish.jpg CodeLyokoSeason3Spanish.jpg Codigo-lyoko-temporada-4-completa-dvd-dvd-zona-2-521405722 ML.jpg Category:DVD sets